After that Horror Film
by kimsangraa
Summary: Sehun selalu bisa membuat Luhan tidur kembali setelah melihat film horor. HunHan.


"_**Naega sang namja-janha**_**!"**

Sehun teringat sebaris kalimat yang selalu Luhan katakan jika ada yang menyebutnya mirip seorang gadis. Yah, sebenarnya tidak salah juga. Karena tanpa disadari, perilaku Luhan yang seringnya tampak malu dan senyumnya yang manis serta tidak lupa matanya yang _banjjak-banjjak_ bagai bintang itu membuatnya makin mirip seperti gadis.

Tunggu, cara tertawanya juga. '_Hahaha_' yang anggun dan mata menyipit sungguh membuat _fans_ berpikir salah satu member tertua itu lebih cocok menjadi gadis. Saat di _Showtime_ juga. Walaupun memang _image_-nya sudah lebih _manly_ dengan rekaman saat ia bermain basket itu, tapi tentu tidak lupa juga tentang teriakannya saat di rumah hantu bersama Kyungsoo.

Tidak lupa. Ralat—tidak pernah lupa. Seperti sekarang ini, contohnya.

Setengah jam yang lalu Chanyeol menyetel film The Conjuring di televisi—Tao langsung masuk kamar dan berusaha keras untuk tidur agar tidak dipaksa menonton. Sementara Luhan yang belum mengantuk jadi ikut menonton, padahal ia sendiri tidak begitu suka film horor. Berkali-kali suaranya melengking hanya karena dicetus suatu yang menurut Sehun tidak begitu menyeramkan.

"_HUWAAA_—"

"_Ish_, Luhan-_ge_! Apa-apaan teriakanmu itu…" kata Yixing langsung, yang jadi korban karena ia duduk persis di sebelah Luhan. Si empunya suara cengengesan dan geser ke kanan, mendekati Sehun yang berwajah datar.

"Sehun-_a_, aku takut~" bisiknya, menggenggam lengan kiri Sehun.

"Kalau takut jangan lihat," jawab Sehun, intonasi yang digunakannya sama datar dengan wajah tampannya. Luhan menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku penasaran tapi,"

"Ya sudah, terima resikonya." jawab Sehun. Luhan mencibir diam-diam, dan ia menoleh ke televisi lagi—untuk melihat hantu yang tiba-tiba muncul dan suara teriakan yang memekakkan telinga. Luhan menarik nafas dan—

"_GYAAAAAAAAA_—"

-s—l-

Disclaimer **plot** © kimsangraa  
**Oh Sehun **&amp; **Luhan**  
ficlet  
yaoi/boys love, fluff, OOC, dorm-life, etc.  
**Warn** typo(s), gaje, weird, etc.

/

**After that Horror Film**

**/**

-s—l-

"_Yaedeul_-_a_, _jalja_!"

"_Ne_…"

Teriakan Junmyeon yang mengawali waktu tidur mereka disambut malas dari seluruh member yang menjawab. Beberapa member ada yang langsung masuk kamar, juga ada yang masih di ruang tengah karena dari tadi mereka tertidur di sana. Kyungsoo berkata pada Luhan bahwa malam ini ia akan tidur dengan Jongin, dan Luhan bisa menguasai satu kamar itu dengan Sehun. (Memang terdengar agak ambigu.)

Luhan memandangi televisi yang sekarang sudah diam seutuhnya, tidak menampakkan gambar atau sesuatu menyeramkan lagi. Kapoklah Luhan, ia merasa kakinya gemetaran sampai ingin jalan pun susah. Di menit berikutnya, ia sudah berlari ke kamarnya, mengabaikan Jongdae yang berteriak agar lampu utama dimatikan.

Nafasnya terengah ketika ia sudah ada di kamar, cepat-cepat ditutupnya pintu agar ia merasa aman. Ketika berbalik badan, ia menemukan Sehun sedang _topless_ sembari memandangnya aneh. Luhan hendak berteriak lagi, tapi segera ditahannya suara. Ia melemparkan tisu gulung yang masih dibungkus ke arah Sehun.

"Aku ini _hyung_-mu! Sopanlah sedikit!"

Sehun mengerucutkan bibir. "Salah _Hyung _sendiri, masuk tidak bilang-bilang. Kelihatan buru-buru lagi. _Hyung _takut ya?" tanya Sehun, tidak segera memakai kaos yang sudah ada di genggamannya tapi malah mengambil tisu gulung yang jatuh itu dan menaruhnya di atas nakas.

"Heh?—tidak! Aku tidak takut! Dan apa-apaan _aegyo_-mu itu! _Yaaaa_—cepat pakai kaosmu, Oh Sehun!"

"Iya, iya… Luhan-_ie_ jadi sensitif sekali kalau sedang takut…" kata Sehun, mengabaikan pelototan Luhan dan segera memakai kaos putih dengan tulisan hitam 'Se Hun' yang kelihatan longgar itu, lalu dengan segera merebahkan tubuh di kasur, mengabaikan Luhan yang tampak ingin 'meledak'.

Luhan menghela nafas sambil memejamkan mata, tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan orang yang pintar membalas. Jadi ia memilih untuk meredakan emosinya dan duduk di tepian kasurnya yang berdempetan dengan milik Sehun. Ia mencari _earphone_ yang ada entah di laci pertama nakas yang penuh pembersih wajah atau di laci kedua yang penuh dengan barang-barang tidak penting(atau penting?)—seperti _pinku-pinku_ milik Sehun dan beberapa Rilakkuma.

"Sehun-_a_, besok jadwal kita apa?" tanyanya sambil melemparkan _plushie_ warna merah muda itu dan tepat mengenai dahi Sehun.

"Apa ya… Paling hanya rekaman untuk CF," jawab sang _maknae_, mengambil _plushie_ itu dan menaruhnya di sebelah kepala, dan bersiap untuk tidur. Ia membelakangi Luhan dan menarik selimut sampai leher.

"Oh…" jawab Luhan, sembari menyalakan ponsel dan merebahkan tubuh. Ia menancapkan kabel _earphone_ di ponselnya dan mengacak daftar lagunya. Ia asal memencet dan menarik selimut, lalu ia hampir mati ketakutan—karena yang terputar pertama kali adalah Nightmare yang dinyanyikan oleh Avenged Sevenfold—dan ya ampun sejak kapan ia menyimpan lagu macam begini?

Segera disentuhnya layar dan akhirnya terputar lagu Beating Heart milik Ellie Goulding. Ia menghela nafas lega, lalu tidur menghadap ke Sehun. Miris sekali, Sehun malah membelakanginya. Jadi Luhan menendang kaki Sehun agar member termuda itu bangun lagi.

"Sehun, jangan membelakangiku! Hadap sini!" katanya. Sehun tidak menjawab apapun, tapi Luhan tahu ia tengah menggerutu dalam hati. Dengan mata terpejam, Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali tidur, tidak memedulikan Luhan yang jantungnya mengalami percepatan karena melihat wajah tampan Sehun.

Gantian Luhan yang menggerutu. Sehun tidak menghadapnya, ia takut. Sehun menghadapnya, ia berdebar. Serba salah.

Akhirnya ia tidur dengan posisi menghadap langit-langit. Luhan memejamkan mata, berusaha keras untuk tidur. Sebenarnya ia mengantuk sekali, tapi tidak ada sedetik, bayangan hantu yang ada di film tadi terputar kembali tanpa sadar. Luhan cepat-cepat membuka mata, nafasnya terasa lebih memburu.

Ia menatap Sehun yang sudah tidur dengan wajah damai. Bagaimana bisa—? Luhan heran sendiri. Bagaimana bisa kau tidur dengan tenangnya setelah melihat film hantu yang _sangat_ menyeramkan?

Luhan duduk. Dilepasnya _earphone_ dan ia menetralkan nafas. Ia bangkit, berdiri untuk minum dari botol yang ada di atas nakas. Lalu menggeser kasurnya agar benar-benar menempel dengan kasur Sehun. Luhan mengangguk puas, ia merebahkan tubuh lagi dan berguling mendekat ke arah Sehun.

"Sehun-_a_?" panggilnya dengan posisi telungkup.

"Apa, Lu?" tanyanya, serak.

Luhan mengerjapkan mata, mendengar cepatnya Sehun menjawab. "Kau belum tidur ternyata?"

"Bagaimana bisa tidur ketika ada orang yang berisik di sebelahku," jawab Sehun, tapi matanya masih terpejam. Luhan meringis kecil, merasa bersalah. Tapi lalu ia merasakan tangan Sehun menepuk punggungnya pelan. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Luhan terdiam sejenak, ia mengernyit lalu menghela nafas. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi jujur, aku takut. Saat aku terpejam, bayangan hantunya muncul lagi."

Sehun tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Ia membuka matanya dan menatap Luhan. "Kau mau tidur dipeluk?"

Luhan mengulum senyum malu, membuat matanya agak melengkung membentuk semacam _eye_-_smile_ dengan _deer-eyes_-nya. "Mm." ia mengangguk, dan Sehun menariknya lebih mendekat.

"Bukankah kau tidak suka ada orang di kasurmu?" bisik Sehun, tangannya menyelinap di bawah leher Luhan.

"Itu sama sekali tidak berlaku untuk Sehun." jawab Luhan, dan lengan Sehun meraih pinggangnya, memeluknya. Tangannya berkaitan di belakang punggung Luhan.

"Sekarang tidur, ya?"

"He-em." jawab Luhan, patuh. Posisi ini membuatnya berhadapan dengan ceruk leher Sehun. Luhan sama sekali tidak keberatan, ia menempelkan ujung hidung mungilnya ke permukaan kulit yang putih itu, dan menghirup aromanya. Karena Sehun biasa mandi sebelum tidur, Luhan menemukan Sehun memiliki aroma anggur—sabun yang dipakainya.

Luhan memejamkan mata, dan yang ada dipikiran Luhan sekarang bukan hantu, tapi segalanya tentang senyuman dan aroma Sehun. Ia tersenyum kecil, menyadari pelukan Sehun terasa nyaman sekali. Ajaibnya, tak sampai tiga detik, Luhan sudah terlelap. Sehun yang menyadari itu hanya menghela nafas maklum dan mengelus helai lembut surai Luhan, dan mencium keningnya.

Dalam tidurnya, Luhan bermimpi ia dilamar oleh Sehun.

-s—l-

**END**

**Author's babbling** :

YEHEEEEETTTT!

UN udah selesai~ setelah berminggu-minggu nggak update—malah dijejeli rumus dan paragraf yang seksi abis—akhirnya bisa memuaskan diri dengan menulis lagi. (sebenernya pas UN nggak hiatus2 amat sih, masih nyempetin buka lappie sebentar abis belajar dan ngetik satu dua patah kalimat muehe)

Moga2 nilai yang saya targetin (juga untuk readers yang UN) bisa kecapai, aamiin~!

Dan entah kenapa, di sela belajar malah saya byk dapet ide2 ff-_-. moga pas liburan juga deh. Oke, itu aja. Nggak penting banget ya. ^_^)v

Review oke?


End file.
